coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1240 (4th December 1972)
Plot The morning paper carries a report of the fight at The Capricorn. Alf, Billy and Annie enjoy reading the reports. Annie is annoyed when the Rovers' new cleaner doesn't turn up. Elsie wants Alan to come home at dinnertime rather than be out with Jimmy Frazer. Norma tells Bet how attracted she is to Ken. Annie, Ken, Ernie and Ena argue over the British attitude to work. Rita looks for Len who left the club quickly when the fight broke out. Hilda's bossiness almost causes Bessie Proctor to walk out. Alf tells Rita that Len is up for Mayor of Weatherfield. The Gazette carries further reports - and a photograph - of the fight. The regulars enjoy reading it. Annie demands that Billy finds her a cleaner - even Hilda will do. Norma offers her cooking and cleaning services to Albert in return for the lessons that Ken is giving her. Len is annoyed that Alf has told Rita about the mayorship. Billy offers Hilda the job back - half as much again on top of her old wages. She refuses but Stan is interested on her behalf. Alan tells Elsie that he enjoys the challenge that working with Jimmy brings her. Elsie is annoyed when Rita asks Alan to step in that night for Benny. She tells her that Len didn't want her singing there. Having done her share of the cleaning, Bessie refuses to work extra hours to help Hilda. Stan points out to her that she can do the Rovers until 10.30am, then The Capricorn, then the betting shop and flat. Ken learns about Norma's offer and worries that she is serious about him. Billy asks Ernie to come up with an idea to boost the Christmas trade. Rita rows with Len in the Rovers when he hints that she's acted in a common manner. She pours her drink over him and walks out. Cast Regular cast *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Norma Ford - Diana Davies *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth Guest cast *Bessie Proctor - Jill Summers Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop - Back room *The Capricorn Notes *Alf Roberts is seen to walk with a limp in the studio scenes and tells Hilda Ogden that he tripped over something at work. In reality, the line was probably added to the episode to explain a minor injury sustained by Bryan Mosley after the OB recording of the one scene on the Grape Street set in which he is seen to walk without a limp. *Stan and Hilda Ogden mention the country's wages being frozen by "Ted". The was a reference to Edward Heath's government's announcement on 6th November to a wages and prices freeze soon introduced into law under the Counter-Inflation bill, designed to control the spiral-ling inflation that occurred during this time. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The crunch for Len and Rita. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,973,000 homes (9th place). Notable dialogue Albert Tatlock: "Women should allus marry - men, never." Category:1972 episodes